And It Was All You
by TheSeijin
Summary: A story of the return of a dead boy as a ghost. AtobeShishido, OhtoriShishido, JirouAtobe (both pairs semeuke irrelevant)
1. And That's A Fact 1

I'm slightly surprised that this pairing doesn't get as much attention. I'll say I'm NOT a fic writer, but I came across this wonderful fic by a lovely Japanese woman who goes by the name Hanako Fukuoka, and she very kindly let me translate and put this up for the English fandom to enjoy. :D Apologies in advance for any odd expressions. ;; Without further ado, enjoy:D

**Title:** "It Was All You" (Zenbu Kimidatta)  
**Chapter:** "And That's A Fact" Part 1/3, Chapter 1/4  
**Author:** Hanako Fukuoka  
**Translator:** The Seijin  
**Pairing:** Atobe/Shishido, Otori/Shishido. Jirou/Atobe (both pairs seme/uke irrelevant)  
**Warning:** Sort of death fic (in which the character starts as dead)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** PLEASE TAKE NOTE, this fic is NOT written by me. All I have done is translate an original Japanese fanfic. And obviously neither of us own PoT.  
**Homepage:** http/no.cure.to/cu/ 

**Chapter 1:** And That's A Fact

_Even if you're gone, the world will remain unchanging._

I gaped. I think a good three minutes passed before I could utter a word. Meanwhile, he just looked at me, no, glared at me with those blue eyes, arms folded.

"……Do you have something against me or what?"  
"I may and I may not. But that's not the point."  
He brushed off the words I strenuously managed to string out with a light snort. He, Atobe Keigo, then slowly approached me. Instinctively, I grasped my pillow tighter and drew back slightly.  
"What. Are you scared?"  
"Not scared, more like confused out of my bloody mind! What are you? You're meant to be..."  
"Dead?"  
He smirked. That condescending twitch of his lips would have annoyed me no end before. But at that time what was more important to me was that I couldn't feel those hands that went right through the pillow I was holding and touching my shoulder.

"You, you're real..."  
"What else would you expect."  
He smiled proudly, for some reason.

Atobe Keigo had died a week ago.

Leaving us behind.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be surprised. You'd so do something like come back as a ghost."  
"What's that supposed to mean."  
I dumbly suggested to the slightly irritated looking Atobe to sit down (I think I was slightly confused.), and myself sat back on my bed. Atobe walked over to the seat and sat down. Or so it seemed.  
"Can you like, feel that you're sitting on something?"  
"Ah? No. It seems like I can't touch things."  
"Aha... So is it like you're holding yourself in a sitting position?"  
"Not holding, I'm not putting in any strength. I'm floating. Do you want to see?"  
"No! That's cool, just stay sitting!"  
I declined the offer (I was sure I'd get more confused if I saw Atobe floating) and observed Atobe as he stretched whilst sitting on the seat. He seems to have feet. 1 He doesn't look that different appearance wise, but seeing as he was able to pass though objects before, he does look kind of paler than I remember. Or maybe it's more like he melts into the area around him. But he had always been paler than me with his skin and hair colour.

"So how long have you been like... this?"  
"Not long. Next thing I knew, I was here."  
"S, so you didn't see your funeral and stuff."  
"No. I wouldn't want to see it in the first place."  
This made me feel a little more relaxed. I stiffly smile back at Atobe who looked somewhat disgruntled. I don't think I was particularly emotional or pathetic at the funeral, but I was sincerely happy that he hadn't seen me that day. Me, or the other guys from the tennis club. 

_Because Hyoutei's uniforms' white, we kinda look out of place in these, don't we._

I said so, then Oshitari had hugged me around the shoulders and patted me as if to console me. Jirou just held on to Taki and didn't look up. Gakuto just looked down biting his bottom lip tightly. Choutarou, Kabaji and Hiyoshi looked at the floor in dead silence. I think I said a lot of meaningless crap, feeling the need to fill the uneasy silences. I felt that if I didn't talk, everything would become black and I would fall head first into a never ending tunnel of darkness.

...So what about our feelings of that time, God? While I internally bitched to some random entity of an unknown religion, Atobe crossed his ridiculously long legs.  
"What are you doing, blushing and paling at the same time."  
"N, nothing."  
"Don't worry. It's not like I've come to haunt you or anything."  
"Oh really..."  
It's not like I've come to haunt you. Those words stuck with me. So he's returned to this world because he's got an agenda here?  
"Then what have you come here to do?"  
"...There's something I've left undone."  
"Left undone?"  
"Aaa. Apparently if this isn't finished I can't go over to the other side... Well, I still wanted to stay over here, so this is convenient."  
"..."  
Atobe said it easily, but I fell silent.  
Things left undone. There must be heaps of those. He clearly wants to be here. Well, you'd think so. It's likely that he had never thought that his time would come so soon. 

"Idiot."

For a second, I had no idea what had been said to me. But to the very familiar word my brain functions kicked into gear speedily. The next set of words flew out like a reflex.  
"What'd you say?"  
"I said idiot. Don't you understand Japanese?"  
"You...!"  
"Stoopid. Your face shows all your thoughts, you open book."  
"..."  
Atobe just smirks again.  
"Look, don't you dare sympathize with me. Never feel sorry for me. I'm dead, and while that's not great for me, it's a fact. But because I was given a chance, I was able to come back to enjoy this place. That's all there is to this." 

I felt slightly bothered by Atobe's haughty attitude, but just nodded and conceded with him for now.

_cont._

1 Japanese ghosts are meant to be feet/legless. o0;

Thus it begins. :o


	2. And That's A Fact 2

**Title:** "It Was All You" (Zenbu Kimidatta)  
**Chapter:** "And That's A Fact" Part 1/3, Chapter 2/4  
**Author:** Hanako Fukuoka  
**Translator:** The Seijin**  
Pairing:** Atobe/Shishido, Ohtori/Shishido. Jirou/Atobe (both pairs seme/uke irrelevant)**  
Warning:** Sort of death fic (in which the character starts as dead)**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** PLEASE TAKE NOTE, this fic is NOT written by me. All I have done is translate an original Japanese fanfic. And obviously neither of us own PoT.**  
Homepage:** http/no.cure.to/cu/ 

**Chapter 2:** And That's A Fact

The first thing I saw upon waking up was the glaring face of Atobe peering down at me.

"……what, today's Saturday…"  
"Well don't set the alarm if you don't need to wake up early!"  
"Huh?"  
"It's been ringing for ages! Notice already! It's so bloody loud it makes my head hurt!"  
"Yeah, well….."  
"_I_ can't stop it!"  
Oh.  
Finally, I started remembering the events from last night. I remembered why Atobe was here in my house as if it were his God given right, and the reason he wasn't able to turn off the alarm.  
"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry….."  
"Your voice lacks sincerity."  
I grabbed the now silent alarm clock. This little object that sits with a definite weight on my palm.  
"Here!"  
"What the hell's that for!"  
The clock I threw aiming for Atobe's chest passed right through him and hit the wall behind, and fell with a definitive thud on the floor.  
"So it does pass through you."  
"Don't you remember? I showed you yesterday. I'd always thought you were stupid, you were an idiot, but who would have thought that it was to this degree."  
"Shut up!"  
As if I could accept this situation so quickly. That Atobe who had died has returned to this world like this. "What's wrong, Ryou? How odd. Aren't you hungry?"  
"Nn…….."  
Mum makes an odd face at me, since I only took one bite of my favorite cheese sandwich and dropped my head on the dining table. Too many things happened yesterday. Even with my unbreakable perseverance and stamina, felt exhausted. 

(_Bloody Atobe..._)

After explaining the basics last night, Atobe announced that he would be staying at my place for a while.  
_Huh? Why?  
_When I furrowed my brows deeply, Atobe looked slightly disturbed. Unusually so.  
_Does it matter? It's not like I'll be around you 24/7. And it's likely that no one else asides you can see or hear me. I'd just get bored being here the whole time.  
__Really? Am I the only one who can see you?  
__You can find that out for yourself later.  
_Atobe stood abruptly, as if to say this is the end of this conversation. Apparently I have no say in his decision for him staying here. I lay down on my bed, beginning to care less. I was about to go to sleep anyway. Before he appeared in front of me, that is.  
_Then where are you going to sleep? We have a sofa in the living room. The floor's good too._  
As if he'd sleep on the floor though, I think to myself. As expected, Atobe graces his face with the expression of utter disgust._  
There's no need__  
Huh?__  
This form I'm in needs no food or sleep.__  
So…__  
It means I have to be awake all the time. _

Wouldn't that be painful? To be unable to touch or sleep. Then how are you supposed to spend those nights when everybody else is asleep? Atobe snorts at me lightly, noticing my sudden silence._Idiot. It's not something you need to worry over with your sorry brain. Just go to sleep.  
_He says it in an unnecessarily thorny way, but I guess he means don't worry about it.  
_Well, if you say so..  
_It is true that nothing will change by me mulling over it. I snuggle under my blanket.  
_So what are you going to do for tonight?  
__I'll observe your house thoroughly.  
__It's not like your house with heaps of stuff in it. There isn't much to look at. And don't look into the privacy of my parents, ok? _I say so, and carefully look at Atobe who sat I'm (not sure if he is actually sitting) pompously on the chair.  
_Hey...  
__What?  
__You won't like, have disappeared tomorrow morning when I wake up, right?  
_I just felt like I was dreaming. That I was in a dream that I'd just conjured up, so when I wake up the next day there will be no Atobe and the day will start as usual… Or maybe, Atobe's death, too, felt like a dream to me.  
_...What, is it that boring without me?  
_'_S if …  
_I pull my blankets over my head. That's not the point. More like, I couldn't believe it. So many things had happened, and I wasn't able to sort them out for myself.  
And as proof, I hadn't cried once since Atobe's death. Even Oshitari shed tears in the shadows at Atobe's funeral. I didn't try to act cheerful like Gakuto, and I didn't shows obvious signs of depression like Choutarou or Kabaji. Despite it being so intense in the early stages, now, it was just the usual. Even though a friend, whom I always fought with but never held an animosity towards, had died. Maybe I'm a cold hearted bastard.  
I return to the present state, having thought so far. Atobe, who had apparently been looking at me during that time, turns his gaze from me as I peek out from under my blankets.  
_I won't have disappeared in the morning. I'll be here.  
_I must have felt relieved, as sleep dragged me. 

And so here we are now.

(...yeah...)

I recall completely, and brace my head. Atobe, who had been mad about the noisy alarm. I grumble internally that if it were so loud he just should have gone outside or something, but maybe.

(Because he said he'll be here, last night.)Sometimes, Atobe can be remarkably considerate. For example, he remembers the birthdays of the regulars in the tennis club, and gives gifts (of course, arrogantly) that you really wanted but can't remember when and where you said you wanted it. Like Gakuto's birthday, what was it called… "Quidam" or something. He seemed to remember Gakuto whining that he couldn't go to see it, and gave him two VIP tickets to the additional performances. He did amuse himself by egging on Gakuto to find an equally weird girl who'd go with him to the performance though.

While thinking so nonchalantly, it suddenly occurred to me. 

Atobe had died before reaching his fifteenth birthday.

I climb the stairs and found Atobe sitting by the window sill and looking out. I had opened the windows in the morning so a cool breeze was coming into my room. But Atobe's hair stayed set, unaffected by the draught.  
"……….How long must you spend on breakfast."  
"Does it matter?"  
I hastily closed the windows. But I'm not sure what the cause of my haste was.  
"And? What are you going to do now?"  
"…………..Ooops…………."  
I suddenly recall and look up at the clock. It's almost eleven. Shit.  
"I'm going to go street tennis-ing… at lunch…."  
"Is all you do tennis?"  
"Shut up."  
"Who are you going with?" 

Feeling slightly guilty for some reason, I answer. I'd forgotten, but another thing that made me confused as much as the appearance of this floating entity in front of me had occurred.

"………Choutarou."

It was also yesterday, crying, he had confessed to me, _I love you_.

_cont._

More Chota in the next chapter. :3


End file.
